


山海1

by DongFang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongFang/pseuds/DongFang





	山海1

肖战双手撑在墙上，跪在地毯上的腿，颤巍巍的发软，被迫承欢的小穴混着血和体液，内里却还能感到欢愉。  
“不，不要，停下，停下一博……”肖战的身体深陷在情欲的纠缠中，但是意识清楚的告诉他不喜欢这样，这样不行。

冷着脸大力抽插的男人恍若未闻，他甚至连上衣都没有去掉，下身的衣物也挂在腿弯，粗暴的发泄自己的欲望。  
“装什么装？”王一博在肖战挺立的乳尖上掐了一把，换来一声短促的痛呼，“你要看看你自己现在的模样吗？”

肖战摇着头，眼泪从眼角滑到下巴，混着汗水滴到地上。双手手腕被攥住，体内还含着王一博的阳物，半拽半拖的带到巨大的落地镜前，然后被掐着下巴抬头看镜子里的自己。

眼神因被逼吞咽的药物，有迷离的情欲，眼角发红，狂暴的性事让他连吞咽都做不到，口涎挂在嘴边，他还咬着自己的下唇，光是这张脸，肖战看着都觉得耻辱的要死。  
他想撇开头，王一博掰着他的下颌逼他看，看他脖颈上未消的青紫，和新添的猩红，看他的双乳怎么被王一博的指尖揉掐玩弄，看他大开的双腿和颤抖的身体。

肖战崩溃的哭出声，“不要，不要。”怎么会变成这样，他们俩怎么就走到这一步。

臀部被撞的发麻，铃口没法泄出来，王一博在上面绑了领带，不许他射。肖战只觉得前后都涨的要逼疯他，敏感点被快速撞击，肖战大力挣扎起来。

王一博冷哼了一声，就着交合的姿势把肖战翻了个面，体内的纠搅让肖战叫出声，紧接着是含糊不清求饶的声音。

…………

一切都结束的时候，肖战连说话的力气都没有，米色的地毯上有因体液稀释显得不那么刺眼的血迹，王一博就这么任肖战躺在上面，奄奄一息的抽搐。  
王一博看着轻轻呼吸的肖战，伸出手在他臀部拍了一下，肖战猛的一缩，以为还没结束，他细微到几不可闻的说：“不……”

“赖在这里等我帮你洗吗？”王一博眼神一利，把人拽起来扔进浴室，然后整理好衣物，他在这场性事中连衣物都不曾脱完，欲望发泄了，就可以了。

肖战半躺在浴缸里，温热的水对他现在的身体来说不是什么温和的东西，但是不洗的话下场更惨，他忘不掉发着烧还被王一博逼着吃药，然后再被进入的感觉。  
他听到外面佣人进来换被褥地毯的声音，也知道自己时间太长没洗好就会有人进来，不会有人顾及到他的心情。  
因为这里的主人不顾及。

身体太累了，肖战还是慢慢的自己把后面的东西清理出来，尽量的洗干净自己。再穿上王一博给他的睡袍，一如既往是白色的，也一如既往的没有腰带，他连遮羞的内裤都没得穿，只能勉强攥住胸口，浴袍并不长，他不敢攥的太紧，那样整个下身都会暴露出来。

出了浴室，肖战没敢躺在床上，王一博给他专门做了一个巨大的笼子，悬空在院子里，没有王一博的命令，他只能呆在那里面，不然就是可怕的惩罚。  
下人等肖战进到笼子里就锁好出口，撤走了垫脚的楼梯，肖战终于放松下来，毕竟王一博不会在笼子里侵犯他，实际上，在这个地方，对肖战来说笼子意味着安全。

几个月前，J市的王先生恶疾缠身暴毙而亡，独子王一博上位，开启属于他的时代。  
表面上是这样的……

肖战睡梦中听到开锁的声音，他猛地睁开眼睛朝那边看去。  
“婆婆……”

不是王一博，还好。  
“阿战，来吃点东西。”是从小照顾他的婆婆给他端了粥。

除了死去的王先生和王一博自己，就只有婆婆知道，王一博不是王先生的儿子，肖战才是，而这件事情讽刺的地方在于，肖战自己都不知道，他原本才该是站在巅峰的人，而不是像现在这样被囚禁起来做王一博的禁脔。

肖战撑起发软的身体，睡了一会，他感觉体力恢复了一些，就是后穴还在火辣辣的痛，王一博跟他交合的时候从来没有前戏没有扩张和润滑，他没有感觉就会被喂药，然后被迫舔舐王一博的阳物，就着那点湿润强硬的被进入。


End file.
